


Bridging the Gap

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 3 fluff, Apologies, Blue-Purple Hawke, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Morning After, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Clarifying a few things following the new start of their relationship.





	

“What are you doing?” 

Garrett flashed a smile at him before bowing his head down again and fastening every button on Fenris’s vest at a calculated pace. His dexterous fingers moved over his front in an easy fluidity, Fenris able to feel the slight pressure through the leather. “Helping you get dressed.”

Fenris stared at him with a mild frown, Garrett Hawke still somehow able to surprise him after five years. Hadn’t he been surprised to discover the night before that the man had forgiven him for leaving that night, and had even admitted his guilt?

His frown dissipated when Garrett finished and he let his thoughts linger on the warm sensation in his chest that appeared whenever he saw the man’s magnificent smile. Not one of the tight, forced smiles Fenris recognized right away whenever they had to spend time together, but a truly brilliant smile.

Garrett’s face was all softness but there was no denying the heat in those vibrant golden eyes that seemed to hold the sun’s light. That was just what Garrett was: the sun given human shape and an infuriatingly charming mouth.

Garrett bent down to retrieve his discarded chest plate, and proceeded to fasten it around Fenris’s torso while the elf pulled on his gauntlets and observed the human’s still bare torso, his fingers itching to touch the taut flesh he could only dream of until last night. Fear turned to yearning. Garrett changed everything.

His work finished, Garrett drew away and looked at him, adoring and terribly distracting as Fenris visually mapped every curve and muscle. Then the smile drifted away, leaving a look of deep sadness that tore at Fenris.

On impulse he reached a hand out and touched Garrett’s wrist, surprising them both as they glanced at their entwining hands. “What’s wrong?”

His voice filled with remorse, Garrett said, “I’m so sorry.”

Chest constricting painfully, Fenris shook his head. “You… _don’t_ have to keep–”

“No, I do,” Garrett said, eyes firm for a moment before he picked up his leathers and pulled them on. “I’m sorry for every stupid thing I said and did, and will probably say and do. Losing you a second time would kill me, and…” He looked on the brink of reaching out for Fenris with his other hand, but hesitated until the elf closed the distance between them. With a soft sigh, Garrett leaned in to brush their cheeks together, Fenris closing his eyes to savor the sensation and praying he was not dreaming. Garrett went on, “I want to make sure I never do anything to drive you away.”

“Then I should also apologize,” Fenris told him, drawing him closer by the waist as Garrett relaxed against him. “We both know what a foolish man I am and I too cannot bear the thought of losing you. I…” He paused and drew away slightly to look at Garrett and find the right words. “…I…do not want you to regret our meeting, even though you have ample reason to.”

Garrett smiled again before kissing him, brief and loving, and then said, “Fenris, I may have a lot of regrets, but opening Anso’s letter will never be one of them.”

Fenris had to direct his gaze to their joined hands, Garrett’s words knocking the wind out of him. He could feel the man’s smirk and his head tingled from it.

Laughter in his voice, Garrett led him out of the room. “Come on. I’m _starving_ , and Bodahn probably thinks I died.”

They stepped out of the broken down mansion and into Kirkwall’s bright streets, sunlight casting its warmth across Fenris’s skin as Garrett walked beside him. Isabela turned out to be right: an attitude adjustment worked wonders.

Of course he would never admit it to her. 


End file.
